Change
by Doks
Summary: Royai. Spoiler do mangá, do cap. 52 até o 72. Presente de aniversário para Pinky-chan2.


* * *

_Presente de aniversário para** Pinky-chan2**_

* * *

**Atenção: Spoiler do mangá, do cap. 52 até o 72.**

* * *

-

-

_**Change**_

_By Doks_

-

-

* * *

Saindo do escritório do Führer King Bradley, Roy parecia desiludido e pessimista. Depois das grandes verdades que ouviu de seu superior naquela noite, só queria deitar em sua cama e dormir até que estivesse novamente restabelecido. Andou pelos amplos corredores do Quartel General pensando em tudo o que conversaram e, ao mesmo tempo, em nada. Estava cansado demais para analisar com profundidade qualquer questão e nem queria fazer isso. Agora queria apenas descansar.

Passou toda a noite conversando a sangue frio com seu superior, que não lhe fora nem por um minuto insincero, e foi por isso que o desgastara tanto. Sempre pensou que odiava a sociedade hipócrita em que vivia, mas depois deste dia, Roy percebeu que uma sociedade hipócrita era tudo o que precisava, tantas verdades juntas desgastam bastante

O chefe do Estado, a quem todos deveriam seguir, era um homúnculo. Eles, que eram seus maiores inimigos, que mataram seu melhor amigo, agora estavam na cúpula do poder, ocupando o maior cargo do país. O Führer! E ainda para _melhorar_, apareceu o pequeno Full Metal para atormentar-lhe a consciência.

Para continuar enumerando os azares de Roy, o coronel também percebeu que não podia lutar contra eles. Seus amigos e a pessoa mais importante para ele estavam sendo ameaçados pelo King Bradley. E mais uma vez pensava em sua quente e aconchegante cama, mas dessa vez estremeceu ao pensar em como contaria à mulher que o estava esperando fora dos portões do Quartel General sua conversa com o Führer.

Riza prometera ficar a sua espera. Há muito tempo, também prometera entregar-lhe toda a sua lealdade e amor. Não falhou em nenhuma das duas promessas e em nenhuma outra que fez para seu companheiro. Não estavam legalmente casados, a atual situação de nenhum dos dois permitia tal luxo, mas vivam juntos há mais de 10 anos, incluindo o tempo em que moraram juntos na casa de seu pai. Antes da morte do gênio, Roy já tinha se alistado ao exército com o compromisso de melhorar seu país. E depois da morte do pai, Riza ficara sem rumo. Resolveu também entrar no exército e participou, junto de Roy e outros colegas de trabalho, da guerra de Ishival, onde iniciou seu relacionamento amoroso com Roy. Depois da grande guerra, a relação ficou conturbada por causa das penosas leis de confraternização que o exército impôs.

Ela esperou toda a noite por seu coronel. Preocupou-se e tranqüilizou-se várias vezes nas horas de espera. Mesmo que fosse para casa não conseguiria dormir, seria muito mais útil ali onde estava.

– Coronel?! – Espantou-se Riza, vendo que ele estava parado, conversando com o Major Armstrong. Não deixou de sentir-se um pouco incomodada. Ficou parada toda a noite esperando Roy Mustang e não poder vê-lo saindo do Quartel foi no mínimo frustrante para a moça. Ausentara-se apenas por alguns minutos para ir ao banheiro mais próximo do local.

Antes da fatídica conversa com o Führer, Roy Mustang e Riza Hawkeye tiveram uma seria discussão sobre a segurança de cada um, e dos dois juntos. Riza resolveu sair do apartamento em que morava com Roy, estava perigoso viverem juntos por mais tempo. Mas uma coisa que ela se recusou a fazer foi pular fora dos planos de revolta do coronel.

"_Depois não vá se arrepender, Primeiro Tenente"_, foi o que Roy disse depois que voltou da conversa com o mais poderoso homúnculo. Ambos sabiam o que aquela frase queria dizer. Era algo mais profundo e mais íntimo que qualquer pessoa que os visse imaginaria. Em toda aquela lealdade estava implícito o amor que Riza sentia por Roy e que estava disposta a trocar sua vida pela dele, como já ocorrera em outras ocasiões.

A tensão se formou no caminho de volta. O major, inconvenientemente, acompanhou o casal até onde teria que parar. Não se sabe se foi por precisar_ realmente _descer ou pela tensão que estava pesando o ar, mas o fato é que Armstrong desceu antes do combinado com alguns pingos de suor no rosto e até um pouco assustado.

Alguns minutos depois a tensão continuava ali. O silêncio incômodo se instalou e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a acabar com ele por vários minutos, até que Riza resolveu abandonar a carranca de indiferença.

– Não vai me contar? – Ela se atreveu a perguntar, olhando para frente, enquanto dirigia.

– Em casa – Ele disse simplesmente. Ela iria para seu apartamento (onde na verdade não dormira uma noite inteira nenhuma vez desde que se mudaram para a cidade Central) para depois ir a pé e disfarçadamente à sua verdadeira casa.

Riza ficou satisfeita com tal resposta e continuou dirigindo. Aos poucos a atmosfera foi se suavizando, até que foi ficando tão familiar que chegaram a esquecer, por alguns segundos, que estavam fardados.

Chegaram à casa de Roy e despediram-se muito formalmente. Riza continuou a dirigir despreocupadamente. Ainda era dia, teria que esperar até anoitecer para voltar. Fora dispensada de seu trabalho neste dia por ter ficado toda a noite de vigília e também porque fora transferida de cargo.

Este foi um dos motivos da tensão dentro do carro. O stress, a preocupação de um pelo outro e as noites mal dormidas pelos constantes pesadelos de Roy (provocado pela culpa e pelo remorso), sobre o amigo e confidente do casal, Maes Hughes, estavam deixando-os mais cansados que poderiam imaginar. Estavam a ponto de explodir, Roy mal falava dentro de casa, e fora dela agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Quando começaram o romance proibido, esse comportamento surpreendeu Riza no início, mas depois de algum tempo percebeu que fazia a mesma coisa. Julgou que isso também acontecia com seu coronel. Mas ultimamente, de alguma forma, Roy transparecia essa preocupação e por vezes o pegara absorto em pensamentos. Riza nunca perguntava; esperava até que ele tomasse a iniciativa de contá-la o que o perturbava. Mas desta vez Roy estava demorando demais para contar e por isso resolveu perguntar dentro do carro.

Logo que Riza o deixou e partiu com o carro, Roy andou cambaleante até o quarto do casal e dormiu. Não teve nem o trabalho de tirar seu uniforme, dormiu com o casaco azul e as botas pretas, sem preocupar-se com o calor e muito menos com o receio que sempre sentia quando deitava ou até mesmo sentava na cama em que dividia com Riza, vestido com a roupa do exército.

Anoiteceu. Riza tomava banho antes de voltar para casa, quando a campainha inesperadamente tocou. Não estava acostumada a receber visitas e muito menos esperava uma a essa hora. Já passava das sete da noite, habitualmente já estaria na casa de Roy, mas, como dormiu o dia inteiro, perdeu a hora. Não se preocupou porque imaginou que Roy também devia estar dormindo.

Era Edward que fora até lá para devolver a arma que Riza lhe tinha emprestado. Ele não usara nenhuma das balas que tinha na arma para acertar ninguém, pois, como o Elric confessou, não foi capaz de apertar o gatilho. Ele estava frustrado, Riza pôde perceber.

Riza ficou um pouco temerosa que Edward percebesse alguma coisa, afinal não tinha comida em sua casa e ainda tinha caixas lá. Estavam todas vazias, mas não por muito já que decidiu mudar-se de verdade para lá. Agora que iria ser secretária do Führer, Riza já não sabia como ficaria sua relação com o coronel e nem por quanto tempo ficariam nesta situação.

Edward, ainda bebendo o chá que Riza lhe oferecera, contou sua aventura com Scar. Nesta conversa, a atiradora descobriu que ela e Edward tinham uma coisa em comum: ambos viviam para proteger uma só pessoa. Ambos viviam pensando na felicidade e bem-estar de uma só pessoa. Ambos amariam uma só pessoa, por toda a vida.

Nesta ocasião, o pequeno Full Metal perguntou sobre a guerra em Ishival e Riza contou tudo o que sabia. Contou que quando entrou em Ishival para matar ainda estava em seu último ano da Academia Militar, por um motivo de urgência, teve que participar de algo que não escolhera. Riza entrou de cabeça no campo de batalha.

– Ishival é uma região árida coberta por pedras e areia... – Ela começou seu longo relato sobre o terrível massacre. – graças a essas circunstâncias, não é de se surpreender que tenha surgido ali uma religião tão rígida e com adeptos tão empenhados.

E continuou contando tudo o que sabia sobre a grande guerra, escondendo, é claro, seu envolvimento com Roy. Contou o motivo, o fim e as grandes conseqüências da guerra, falara também sobre os amigos guerrilheiros que ali morreram, amizades que ali fez e também de alguns traumas; contou um pouco da complexa personalidade de seu amante; contou como Roy tinha se tornado um herói de guerra e que não fora nada gratificante. Também contou como montara sua equipe: Kai Fuery, Vato Falma, Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc e finalmente Riza Hawkeye.

– É isso. – Riza finalmente termina seu relato sobre a sangrenta guerra. ­­– Tudo o que sei sobre Ishival.

Edward estava tão atento à história que mal piscava. Ainda conversaram um pouco sobre a nação no presente e logo especularam sobre o futuro. Acabaram a já conversa passava das dez da noite. De algum modo, Edward a fez colocar tudo o que estava sufocado em sua garganta. Nunca depois da guerra, falara tão abertamente sobre Ishival.

– Se houver alguma informação nova, eu avisarei – Riza disse acompanhando Edward até a porta. – É tão irônico, não? Não possuo conhecimento de alquimia, mas eu estava no local mais perto dos homúnculos e da Pedra Filosofal... – Ela fez um muxoxo e sorriu amargamente.

– Você ficará bem? – Ele perguntou seriamente.

– Se eu pensar positivo – Ela continuou zombeteira – Ser ajudante do Führer significa que posso pegá-lo sem guarda se tiver chance.

– Assustador... – Ele disse sorrindo, já do lado de fora do apartamento. – Ah sim, uma mensagem para o coronel. Diga a ele que Scar ainda está por perto.

– Certo. – Ela ignorou a pontada de preocupação.

Riza viu Edward indo em direção às escadas do prédio, lembrando-se que precisava sair logo, apostava que Roy iria sair para procurá-la.

E Riza não estava errada. Como imaginara mais cedo, Roy ainda estava dormindo. Acordou já eram mais de nove horas, tateou na escuridão o outro lado da cama, procurando sua companheira. Não a encontrou, não estranhou; achava que Riza estava na sala do apartamento. Mas fez essa conjetura, literalmente, de olhos fechados. Não viu que todas as luzes de sua casa estavam apagadas. Deitou a cabeça novamente no travesseiro e ali ficou, acordado por alguns poucos minutos, antes de abrir os olhos e assustar-se com a escuridão.

Imediatamente pensou em Riza e entrou em pânico. Caminhou apressadamente pela casa, ainda de uniforme, para acender as luzes. Pensou em ir até o apartamento dela, mas achou melhor esperar por mais algum tempo. Tomou banho e vestiu-se com uma roupa normal, para que já estivesse pronto se fosse necessário sair de casa.

Esperou por uma hora e trinta minutos antes de decidir que iria. Estava tão preocupado que ficou, por alguns instantes, cego de preocupação. Não pensou se seria visto pela cidade indo até a casa de sua subordinada, apenas saiu de sua casa com tanta pressa que deixou a porta de seu apartamento aberta.

Felizmente, Roy não precisou sair do andar de seu apartamento. Após cruzar as portas de casa viu Riza subindo as escadas do prédio. Com um sobretudo marrom e sapatos pretos, Riza estava irreconhecível. Roy suspirou aliviado quando a viu. Estava tão leve e serena que achou-a linda ali, subindo escadas; ainda não tinha percebido que Roy estava lá, andava sempre com a cabeça abaixada quando ia, sempre escondida, àquele apartamento.

Quando fazia o caminho de volta, Riza andou o mais rápido que pôde. Sabia que Roy estaria preocupado com ela, principalmente depois dos dias estressantes que estavam passando. Chegou em apenas 20 minutos e subiu as escadas muito apressadamente. Estava com os cabelos soltos e alguns fios estavam desgrenhados, olhou para frente e se viu em frente ao Roy.

– Por que demorou? Onde estava? – Ele perguntou baixo, muito próximo a ela.

– Vamos entrar. – E passou por ele, indo direto à porta do apartamento, que continuava aberta. Roy seguiu-a devagar. Riza achou-o com uma expressão cansada, por causa dos pingos de suor em sua face, mas na verdade era o alívio que ainda estava sentindo por vê-la sã e salva.

Quando Roy entrou no apartamento, encontrou Riza ao lado do cabide, que estava em uma das paredes da sala, ao lado da porta, tirando o sobretudo, mostrando vestido negro que usava. Quando terminou, Riza sentou-se em um dos sofás que havia lá. Roy se apressou em sentar-se junto dela, que sorriu como se pedisse desculpas. Numa cumplicidade que poucos casais podiam dividir, Roy a desculpou com outro sorriso, antes de abraçá-la dizendo que ficou preocupado.

– Eu estou bem. – Ela disse num tom meio triste. Desvencilhou-se dos braços de Roy e levantou, fitando-o nos olhos, seriamente. Queria uma explicação, queria saber por que fora transferida para Secretária Pessoal do Führer. E por que tão inesperadamente. Queria saber também o que tanto conversaram; queria saber de tudo. – Não vai me contar?

– Vou. – Ele se acomodou mais ainda no sofá, vendo que sua mulher não iria abrir mão de saber a verdade. Contou tudo o que sabia de cabeça baixa, mesmo depois de tanto descansar, falar sobre aquilo o esgotava. Levantava sua cabeça de vez em quando para ver a reação de Riza quando falava algo impressionante. Contou que ela e o resto dos subordinados de Roy estavam sendo mantidos reféns do Führer.

Algumas revelações foram um pouco chocantes para Riza e outras só confirmaram o que ela já imaginava há tempos. Ela não podia negar que estava assustada com tudo aquilo e Roy conseguia ler isso em seus olhos. Ele se levantou e andou até onde estava Riza e abraçou-a fortemente para depois beijá-la, sendo correspondido imediatamente. Aquela era a última noite que passariam juntos por algum tempo. Não duvidavam que o Führer soubesse do envolvimento deles, mas queriam ao menos deixar que as coisas se acalmarem na Central.

Roy levou-a até o quarto entre suspiros e respirações entrecortadas, tomando cuidado para não machucá-la enquanto a despia, jogando suas roupas pelo caminho e às vezes tropeçando nelas. Chegaram à cama quase que completamente despidos. Passaram a noite entre boas lembranças, beijos profundos e carícias ousadas. Dormiram apenas algumas horas nesta noite.

Ao raiar o dia, Riza já estava acordada, banhada e preparada para ir embora. Não teve coragem de acordar Roy, mas sabia que antes de ir ele iria despertar. Preparou uma bolsa com algumas mudas de roupas e outros objetos. Reprimindo a vontade de chorar, Riza de vez em quando parava para olhar Roy dormindo. Quando terminou, Riza chegou bem perto da cama que dividia com Roy e o beijou no rosto, murmurando um "adeus" muito triste. Ela só não contava que Roy estivesse acordado e a assustou ao puxá-la para si, beijando-a. Ficaram ali deitados por alguns minutos, mas Riza tinha mesmo que ir. Já era dia e ela não podia mais ficar ali.

– Tenho que ir, Roy. – Ela dizia com a voz chorosa – Não posso mais ficar...

– Eu te amo... – Ele disse abraçando-a fortemente e beijando-a na testa, ainda deitados – Te amo tanto, Riza.

– Eu também, Roy. Também te amo – Ela disse sorrindo tristemente e olhando nos olhos de Roy. – Preciso ir. – E se levantou da cama, junto com Roy (que vestiu sua bermuda do dia anterior que estava no chão do quarto), ajeitando sua roupa e pegando sua bolsa com rapidez. Abriu a porta e se virou – Tchau, Roy.

– Tchau, Riza – Ele disse depois de vê-la fechando a porta e indo embora. Roy estava tão melancólico que mal tinha ânimo para ir trabalhar. A única coisa que o forçava a ir era que veria Riza novamente, na hora da despedida formal.

Riza chegou ao apartamento onde moraria sozinha por algum tempo. Não sabia como iria ser sua vida dali por diante. Sua rotina era passar todo o dia no Quartel da Central e as noites com seu marido. Agora seria a nova Secretária do Führer e não sabia mais quando veria Roy. Banhou-se e arrumou-se com seu uniforme do exército para terminar de pegar seus objetos do escritório. Lá, encontraria Roy novamente.

Enquanto Riza se arrumava para sair, Roy, surpreendentemente, já estava chegando ao QG. Estava tão depressivo que não agüentou ficar em casa sozinho. Chegando lá, encontrou seus ex-subordinados e despediu-se deles afetuosamente e caminhou pelos corredores até chegar à sua sala.

Chegou lá e sentou-se desolado, até que uma visita o reanimou.

– Com licença, senhor... – Riza espreitou respeitosamente na porta.

– Tenente Hawkeye! – Roy exclamou um pouco surpreso, não estava esperando-a tão cedo.

– Tenho coisas a tratar... – Ela respondeu à pergunta mental de Roy. Ficaram algum tempo em um silêncio atormentador, enquanto ambos fingiam fazer alguma coisa.

– Edward me contou que Scar ainda está por perto em algum lugar – Ela disse sem olhá-lo, apenas para acabar com aquele silêncio. Sabia que Roy conseguia se defender sozinho, mas não podia evitar ficar preocupada.

– Então terei que ser mais cuidadoso quando for sair de agora em diante. Já que estou perdendo uma excelente guarda-costas.

– É... – Ela disse controlando a vontade de correr para os braços de Roy. – Não morra. – Disse seriamente.

- Sim, claro. – Ele a respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico, como se aquilo que Riza dissera fosse impossível de acontecer, mas ao mesmo tempo emocionado por sua preocupação. – E você não vacile também. – Ela pareceu surpresa por ouvir isso dele.

– Coronel – Ela bateu continência. – Se cuide!

– Se cuide, tenente – Levantou-se e também bateu continência.

– Não relaxe no trabalho, coronel. – E se foi.

_Ela finalmente se foi. _Sentou-se novamente pensando em quão grande seu escritório parecia, agora que estava sozinho nele.

E enquanto isso, Riza também acostumava-se com a solidão. Era conhecida por todos como uma pessoa solitária, mas nunca em sua vida ficara só. Roy sempre estivera ao seu lado em todos os momentos que precisou. Tanto nos bons, quanto nos ruins, como na guerra de Ishival. Mas agora estava totalmente sozinha e com medo. Não só por ela mesma, mas também temia por Roy. Este era seu primeiro dia de trabalho com o Führer. Estava assustada e nervosa. Precisava ficar muito rígida, seus ombros estavam a matando.

Mesmo a esposa de seu chefe sendo de uma simpatia sem igual, Riza sentiu algo muito estranho em seu primeiro dia de trabalho. E a sensação começou desde que viu pela primeira vez Salem, o filho do Führer. Mas resolveu ignorar, afinal era só uma criança indefesa. Além de ser tão simpático quanto a mãe, Salem era esperto e tinha olhos arguciosos. Sabia que o menino não era filho legítimo de King Bradley, e perguntou se toda essa esperteza vinha da família da mulher. Mas diferente do que pensava, Riza recebeu uma resposta negativa: Salem não era filho de parentes dela, e sim do Führer.

No primeiro momento, Riza ficou abismada, sabia por Roy que King Bradley era um homúnculo e nunca poderia ter filhos, muito menos parentes distantes. Não sabia o que pensar. Descobriu-se num dos corredores vazios da mansão, e sentiu novamente a sensação estranha de quando viu Salem pela primeira vez. Não precisou se virar para saber que o menino estava logo atrás dela.

Ali, Riza descobriu que aquele menino era _também_ um homúnculo. Descobriu também que aquela estranha sensação era a mesma que sentia quando estava perto de outro homúnculo, com quem já lutara: Gluttony. Esse menino era o homúnculo original. Seu verdadeiro nome era Pride.

O "garoto" fez a difama pergunta: se Riza queria ajudá-los em seus planos. Riza negou até depois de ser ameaçada. Pride, vendo que Riza não iria mudar de lado, desistiu de pressioná-la e ameaçou fazer algo contra seus amigos e Roy. Ali percebeu que seu caso com Roy já não era um segredo dos dois.

Foi embora, mas nunca se esqueceu do que Pride dissera ali naquele corredor. _Estarei te observando das sombras. _Aquela frase ecoou em sua cabeça toda a noite. Quando chegou em casa, estava tão assustada que viu nos olhos de seu cão os olhos do inimigo. Estava tão carente que sua mente chamou por Roy imediatamente que chegou em sua casa. Foi quando se assustou com o barulho do telefone.

– Alô... – Riza atendeu ao telefone, temerosa.

– Boa noite, senhorita. É o seu florista favorito fazendo uma cortesia. – Era a voz de Roy que estava do outro lado da linha.

– Eu não tenho um florista favorito – Riza disse levemente irritada. Realmente não tinha. Não gostava de flores e a maior parte delas causavam em Riza alergias horríveis. Quando recebeu flores pela primeira vez de Roy, ficou inchada em várias partes do corpo, mas principalmente na garganta e o nariz. Quase não conseguiu respirar naqueles tempos. Lembrando, Riza achou graça. As expressões que Roy fizera naquela época eram tão engraçadas que Riza só não riu quando aconteceu porque estava com dores na garganta inchada. E tinha certeza que ele se lembrava do fato, estava era fazendo-a de boba.

– Pois é, desculpa. Eu fique bêbado e comprei uma tonelada de flores. Será que poderia pegar algumas delas? – Roy mentira em várias partes da frase, e Riza sabia. Mas não perguntou, apenas ficou calada por alguns segundos.

– Algo errado? – Ele finalmente percebera uma ponta de preocupação na voz de Riza.

– Não. Nada. – Respondeu.

– Tem certeza? – Ele insistiu, mas sabia que ela não diria. Ao menos não pelo telefone.

– Está tudo bem, senhor. Mas me desculpe, não tenho nenhum vaso ou pote aqui. Aprecio que tenha ligado, coronel. – E desligou o telefone bem mais calma do que quando o atendera.

_Como ele consegue sempre aparecer na hora certa? _Era a pergunta que Riza se fazia. Ele sempre esteve perto dela quando mais precisava. Logo no começo, quando o conheceu, ele apareceu para tirá-la da solidão que seu pai a mantivera. Roy não foi seu primeiro namorado ou algo assim. Eram apenas amigos e se davam bem por causa da pouca diferença de idade e também pela solicitude de Roy, que sempre largava tudo o que estava fazendo, inclusive alguma experiência, para ajudar as mínimas necessidades de Riza.

Em Ishval, Riza foi o que o mantinha lúcido, ela sempre esteve ali; palpável. Em relação à Riza, a situação mudava de figura. Ela tinha que sustentar Roy com toda a sua força. Tinha que manter seu juízo no lugar certo para ajudá-lo. E foi nesse companheirismo que iniciaram todo o relacionamento.

Nunca precisou de tanto de alguém como nesse momento. Estava assustada e sozinha. Mas agora percebia que mesmo afastada de Roy, ele estaria vigiando-a e protegendo-a. E ela sempre estaria ali, dois passos atrás dele.

**FIM**


End file.
